ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Validus
Victor Emilio Validus is the father of Elena Validus and appears in the movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm. He is a human and a Plumber. He is the former pupil of Max Tennyson, who planned on passing command of the Plumbers of earth to validus and retire. However, Validus was discovered stealing alien technology (a serious violation of Plumber regulations). Feeling deeply betrayed by Validus, Max did not believe him when he explained that the alien technology he stole was in reality an alien species known as the Hive. validus was expelled from the Plumbers in shame. Later, Max would discover this was a mistake. Ben 10 Alien Swarm Prior to the movie Validus was studying the chips to find a weakness. During his studies he became host to the Queen of the hive, using his plumber knowledge the queen upgraded the chips and later used his body to mass produce the chips. When the team arrived to destroy the queen they discovered that he was host to her, While Gwen and Kevin insisted on killing Validus and with him the queen Ben decided to use his latest transformation, Nanomech to go into Validus' body and fight the queen head on. With The Queen gone, Validus reunites with his daughter and Max apologizes for not believing him. Validus admits he was wrong to have tried to do it alone, and realizes he should have gone to Max for help in the first place. It will likely take time to rectify the mistakes of what of really happened and for his reputation to salvage as a plumber which could take years. It is likely his name has been cleared by now due to Elena going to the Plumber's academy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Victor reappears in Revenge of the Swarm. He was presumed dead, which ended up being true when Gwen sensed him underground in the cemetery. His daughter, Elena, found some of the Nanochips and studied them. It turned out that she was being controlled by them and could make them shapeshift into anything. The chips rendered into the form of Victor and attacked Gwen and Kevin. However the form of Victor were nothing but clones so its not really Victor Validus. His exact cause of death was unknown, it could be that he sustained some sort of cancer or disease which could be a result of being the host to the Queen which later claimed his life and simply that he had a bad health and possible long term complications. Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1(Nanomech, The Queen, validus) Appearances 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' (clones made by nanochips) Trivia *He has similar Character Named Victor, The other is Dr. Vicktor. *His Abilities in Ultimate alien is Similar to Dr. Octopus (from Spiderman Series) and based in Tubes in his body in the Movie. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Plumbers Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Former Heroes Category:One-Time Villains Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Deceased Plumbers Category:Scientist